Problem: Christopher walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a pencil for $2.13. Christopher handed the salesperson $8.85 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Christopher received. ${8}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ Christopher received $6.72 in change.